


Clint Barton: DILF

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew Clint had kids.  He was aware of it in the same way that he knew Thor had a megalomaniac brother or that Steve was actually over 80 years old.</p>
<p>It wasn't until Lila and Cooper actually came to visit that he actually knew it though.  Being aware that Clint had children and watching him actually be a Dad were very different things.  One was a fact and the other?  Well the other was ridiculously fricking hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton: DILF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenorasweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/gifts).



> Combining two prompts from my tumblr:
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Could you pretty pretty please with a cherry on top, write something about Pietro meeting Clint's kids for the first time? I don't think I've seen that anywhere yet.
> 
> elenorasweet said:  
> Clint and his ex-wife (/ex-girlfriend/dead wife?/your choice) have kids, they stay with Clint sometimes. Pietro has definitely, surely, absolutely never wanted children, this doesn't make Clint even more painfully attractive, Wanda is a fucking liar.

He knew Clint had kids. He was aware of it in the same way that he knew Thor had a megalomaniac brother or that Steve was actually over 80 years old.

 

It wasn't until Lila and Cooper actually came to visit that he actually _knew_ it though. Being aware that Clint had children and watching him actually be a Dad were very different things. One was a fact and the other? Well the other was ridiculously fricking hot.

 

Watching Clint toss a football around with his kids or building Lego with them (while complaining that every Avengers set seemed to come with an Iron Man) was causing all sorts of feelings to bubble up in Pietro's mind. Family was everything to him, even if in his case that just meant Wanda. To see the evidence that it was also important to Clint was more than a little bit attractive.

 

Pietro had been fighting his attraction to the older Avenger since the forests of Sokovia. At first it was because he was so used to ignoring his own wants, focussing everything on keeping him and Wanda safe instead. Then, after that hadn't worked and he'd actually went and thrown himself in front of a parade of bullets for him, he decided the best way to fight it was to ignore the archer completely. Which he's been doing ever since, no matter how hard it may be.

 

It's nigh on impossible when faced with the grinning faces of Cooper and Lila.

 

Clint had introduced the kids to the new Avengers on the first night of their visit and Pietro had been shocked but touched when Lila had shyly presented him with a picture of a rainbow as a thank you for saving her Daddy from the bad robot. He had melted on the spot and knelt down to thank her sincerely, earning himself a warm hug and a sticky kiss on the cheek. That was the first time he had seen the soft look on Clint's face, the one that would quickly start to chip away at any walls he had put up around his feelings for the man.

 

Both kids seem to have taken an inexplicable liking to Pietro, so that look gets a lot of chances to chip away at his wall. Cooper likes to see Pietro run fast enough to create a dust cloud and he was cemented as the boy's favourite Avenger when he helped prank Auntie Nat, a task that none of the other Avengers were brave enough to help out with (and one that Pietro will probably regret at some point in the unforeseen future). Lila claims that Pietro is the best at pretend tea parties and he's always made to be the Prince in her games of adventure and daring (a role that had always previously gone to a not-at-all-now-sulking Clint). Yeah, Pietro's soft spot for kids is definitely out of the bag about two hours into the Bartons' visit.

 

His soft spot for the kid's father is still a closely guarded secret though and it remains that way until the walls finally shatter.

 

Lila had been stomping about in a sulk because she wanted pretty princess hair and no-one but her Mom could do it right. As fun as it had been to watch Natasha put Tony in his place for assuming that she and Wanda would automatically be able to style Lila's hair for her, Pietro stuns them all by going over to a crying Lila, talking to her quietly for a moment and then starts to french braid like a pro.

 

“What? It was just me and Wanda for years, I learned to do her hair.” He explains to the assembled Avengers. Most of them look amused or surprised but Clint has that soft, fond look on his face again and this time it's directed at him.

 

BLAM. The remains of the wall surrounding his feelings for Clint crumble to dust as he revels in the warmth that the look gives him.

 

He's monumentally screwed.

 

The rest of the Barton kids visit is a nightmare. Every moment of Clint/kids bonding he sees is like a knife in his heart. It's everything he's ever wanted and it physically hurts to see that the man he wants it with already has it.

 

He's quiet and withdrawn for the rest of the visit and although he manages to hide it from the kids he can see Clint and Wanda frown in concern. Finally, the last day of their visit arrives and only the thought of the hurt on Lila and Cooper's face at him not saying goodbye makes him show up at all.

 

As he hugs the kids goodbye, Lila is crying and he watches Cooper put a clumsy arm around her shoulder. “Don't cry, Lila. We'll see Uncle Pete again. Daddy said that he was gonna invite him for Christmas 'member?”

 

He doesn't know what shocks him most. The “Uncle Pete” moniker or the fact that Clint was planning to invite him to spend Christmas with him and his kids. He knows that Clint's ex-wife will be working the Christmas shift at the hospital and Clint had been so excited about spending some quality time with the kids, just them.

 

Clint is blushing furiously as he admonishes Cooper. “That was supposed to be a surprise, Coop.”

 

“You are inviting us all over for Christmas?” Pietro asks, confused.

 

“Nuh-uh!” Lila interjects excitedly. “Just you. Are you gonna come? It'll be awesome!”

 

“The..uh...the kids have taken a shine to you and..well..I kinda like you too..so we thought you might want to...”

 

“Yes.” Pietro rushes to interrupt a stammering (and frankly, adorable) Clint. “I'd love to.”

 

He barely notices the cheering from the kids as he and Clint smile warmly at each other. Clint clears his throat after a minute. “Right. Well, that's settled. I'm gonna take the rugrats home and we'll...we'll talk when I get back?”

 

“Looking forward to it.”

 

“Great. Um, so..say 'goodbye' kids.”

 

Pietro watches in a state of pleased shock as Clint herds the waving kids into the car. He's broken out of his daze by Tony shoving a strip of foil covered condoms into his chest.

 

“For your talk.” he says with a wink.

 

Pietro glares at his teammates as they snigger amongst themselves. It doesn't stop him from pocketing the gift though. He's definitely hoping he'll need them. (He totally does.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/)


End file.
